Shadow the Nice Hedgehog
by Sir Thomas Roberts
Summary: After recieving a troubling letter in the mail Shadow is forced to do the most dificult thing he has ever done, he has to be nice. Can he do it? Even with Silver's help. All cursing is censored. Rated T for caution.
1. Ch1 The Madness Begins

Greetings Fan Fiction community, I am Sir Thomas Roberts, and I'm new to this site. Therefore this is my first story. This Chapter is a little short, but I promise you that the later ones will be longer. This story takes place in the real world and all the video game and cartoon characters are actors, but still have their powers. And now I am pleased to present:

Shadow the Nice Hedgehog

Chapter 1: The Madness Begins

Shadow the Hedgehog, the most epic video game character in history, or, at least that's how he introduces himself. Shadow was sitting in the living room of his 10 million dollar beach side estate outside of Tokyo, Japan. He was sipping root beer from a can of A&W, while happily playing his favorite video game, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"D*mnit, why do I keep getting beat in these frickin' ARK levels!" Okay, so he's not that happy, but what else is new.

"Pardon me, sir," said his butler Seamus.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm busy kicking this video game's *ss,"

"Yes I can see that, sir," he responded in a sarcastic manner, "But you have mail," he handed the black hedgehog his mail.

"Ah yes, thank you. Let's see water bill, junk, electric bill, trash, oh look at this an envelope from SEGA I bet it's this month's paycheck."

"Maybe you should use it on those bills, sir,"

"Of course not Seamus, that's what your paycheck is for. Now take this to the bank and cash it for me will ya," He handed the envelope to Seamus, and the butler opened it. But instead of a check it was a letter. He slowly read over it with a puzzled look.

"Is something the matter?" the black Hedgehog asked.

"Oh my,"

"What?"

"Don't shoot the messenger, and I mean that literally, but..."

**Later at SEGA's main building**

In a cozy office, high above the city of Tokyo, SEGA's president (Mr. Pres) sat comfortably at his desk idly playing solitaire on his computer. That was until...

"Sir, you have a very angry hedgehog here to see you." said the female secretary over the intercom. He sighed, knowing that this was going to happen eventually.

"Send him in" he said.

Suddenly his office door was blown up and in its place, stood a very VERY angry hedgehog.

SEGA's president sighed again, "I loose more doors that way."

"What is this!" Shadow yelled while slamming the accursed letter on to the desk. By now you probably knew it was him.

"Just what it looks like, a pink slip."

"Yes, I know what it is but why am I getting one!"

"Didn't you even read it in its entirety?"

"Yeah, but did you!"

"Oh, no, I just some how managed to write it without ever looking at it." Mr. Pres. sarcastically retorted.

"Then allow me!" Shadow said, too angry to notice the sarcasm, "Dear Mister Shadow, Due to your atrocious behavior the ESRB has requested that we discontinue you role in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and as such you are currently no longer in our employment. Sincerely the SEGA President"

Mr. Pres sighed again, "Look, the ESRB has taken notice to your actions, outside of video games of course, and believes that you are setting a bad example for today's youth, and therefore, ordered us to terminate your contract. Besides, I think we both know that you have had a noticeable violence streak."

"Then why not just put me in an M rated video game or something?"

"Because, it's not your video games the ESRB is worried about, it's you average every day actions they are concerned with."

"Like what,"

"Well there was that time when you used your chaos blast to knock everyone out of the way in the ice-cream truck line."

"Right,"

"Then you drove your motorcycle through the roof of one of our other employee's houses."

"Okay,"

"And finally there was that time you leveled half of Tokyo just because the server at Burger King forgot to put onions on your cheese burger."

"Fine, I see your point, but there has to be some way to save my career."

"Well there may be one way. The ESRB is coming to inspect some of our new games in three days, if you can somehow prove to them that you aren't as bad as you seem, they may allow us to keep your contract."

"Great, what do I have to do?"

"To put it simply, you have to, dare I say it, you have to be... nice." Shadow almost fainted.

Kindly Review


	2. Ch2 The Victim

Chapter 2: The Victim

Shadow the Hedgehog walked down a lonely street in Tokyo. He couldn't believe it, him fired, and especially after all the publicity he's given SEGA. Even worse, if he even wanted to have a chance at getting his job back he had to try to be nice. "This just isn't fair," he muttered to himself. He then heard his stomach rumble, and realized he hadn't eaten lunch. "Well, no use thinking about this on an empty stomach."

He turned the corner and saw two restaurants, McDonalds and Burger King. He looked at Burger King and muttered, "Never again," he then walked into McDonalds and got in line.

He looked around the restaurant, 'Maybe I could try working here.' he thought, 'It a nice place and I guess wearing one of those little paper hats wouldn't be too embarrassing.'

"Hello sir may I take your order," a white hedgehog asked him from behind the counter.

"Oh, Hello I'll take a McDouble with a medium vanilla sh... SILVER!"

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"I work here, I'm..."

"Silver, get back to work!" the Silver's boss yelled

"I'll talk to you after my shift."

"Okay, But I still want my food. AND DON'T FORGET THE ONIONS!" Silver just stared at him. "Don't ask."

"Don't want to."

* * *

><p>Later Shadow was sitting at a booth by a street window, drinking his milk shake. Silver was sitting across from him.<p>

"_So_," Shadow started, "Why are you working here, video game business not going well?"

"Yeah," Silver responded, "After Sonic Next Generation things pretty much went down hill for me. Everyone thought I sucked and didn't want to see me in any more games. Granted I was in both Sonic Rivals games, but come on, they only came out on the PSP, so over half of the sonic fans couldn't get it."

"Don't worry Silver, you don't suck, SEGA just made you suck."

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better," he retorted sarcastically, "So, what's wrong with you? I figured that one of SEGA's biggest stars would be eating out at some five star restaurant."

"Yeah, well, I need to save every penny I can, I just got fired."

"What!"

"Yeah it's true." Shadow went on to explain how the ESRB had ordered that he be sacked, and what he had to do to get his job back.

"Wow, that really sucks."

"Tell me about it. I guess I can pretty much kiss my career goodbye,"

"Well why don't you just try being nice?"

"I just won't work. I am not a ni-yi-yi...ni-yiyi-yi... I can't even say it for crying out loud."

"Well maybe some one can help you, like Cream, she the nicest person I know."

"She can't, her mother has a restraining order on me."

"Why?"

"It was either driving a motorcycle through her roof, or using my chaos blast to knock her out of the ice-cream line." Again, Silver didn't say anything "Hey wait a minute, maybe you can help me."

"Who me?"

"Yeah, your nice, and you don't annoy the s*it out of me like most other nice people I know."

"I don't know, I do happen to value my life."

"I'll get you in good with SEGA so you can have your own game."

"Deal."

"Yes! Let's get started then." Shadow stood up on the table, "Look out world here come the new ni-yi-yeyi-yi... you get the point."

* * *

><p>So, the two hedgehogs went into town to begin Shadow's nice training. While Shadow was noticeably happy that he now had a chance to keep his job, Silver was praying that he would still be alive to further his.<p>

"So, what do we do first?" Shadow asked.

"First let's start with something simple, like saying nice things,"

"Like what?"

"Well, see that lady over there,"

"Yes"

"Just go over and tell her that, um, she is wearing a very pretty dress."

Shadow proceeded to walk over to the lady who was wearing a blue dress with darker blue flowers on it. "Hello madam," Shadow began, "I must say, that dress makes you look very fat." You probably saw that coming.

"What! You *ss hole!" she then pulls out a can of pepper spray and sprays it right into Shadow's eyes.

"Ow, gerrr, Bit*h!" She sprays him again, "Why you..." acting fast Silver cups his hand over Shadows mouth before he can say anything else. The lady then walks off.

"What was that for?" the black hedgehog yelled as soon as silver let go.

"I was stopping you from going blind! And, what the heck was that! All you had to do was repeat what I said!"

"Sorry! I don't have all that much experience at being ni-yiyiyiyi... that word that begins with an 'N'. I'm not sure how to do it!"

"Ugh, this is going to take more effort than I originally thought,"

* * *

><p>The two hedgehogs were back at McDonalds, sitting in the booth by the street window again. After the incident with the women, Silver realized that he had to literally teach Shadow how to say nice things. It was not going well.<p>

"Okay, repeat after me: Your hair looks good."

"Your hair looks bad." Shadow said

"No, repeat, your hair looks _good_."

"Your hair looks awful,"

"No, g-o-o-d, _good_,"

"Horrendous,"

"No, sound it out, Guh,"

"Guh"

"oud,"

"oud,"

"Guh-oud"

"Guh-eed, goh-ood, goh-ud..." Silver quickly slapped him on the back, "Good,"

"Okay, now were getting somewhere. Now say it one more time."

"Your hair looks good,"

"Perfect! Now, go and try saying that to the lady over by the soda machine," Shadow walked over to the soda machine while chanting 'Your hair looks good' repeatedly in his head.

"Hello ma'm," he started, "Your hair looks..."

"Yes,"

"Looks..."

'Come on, Shadow, you can do it,' Silver thought.

"Looks like some thing a cat threw up," the lady started to cry.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' Silver yelled in his mind.

"Hey," a big burly voice said from behind Shadow, "Are you messing with my wife,"

"So, what if I..." When Shadow turned around he saw a six foot tall wrestler. "Heh heh, hello sir you have such an ugly wife, no I mean, I'm screwed," then the wrestler upper-cutted shadow in the jaw and sent him flying through the roof. After admiring his work, him and his wife left. Three minutes later Shadow came crashing back through the hole in the ceiling and made a hole in the floor the size of his face. Need to say that's what he landed on.

"Shadow! Are you alive?" Silver asked frantically.

"I-I'm ok-kay, I th-think," Shadow stuttered while walking around as if he were drunk

"So, you want to try again?"

"Actually, I'm g-g-going to go h-h-home, get an ibuprofen and start ag-gain in the m-m-morning."

"Good idea. Do you want me to drive?"

"Yes."

'This is going to be a long next three days,' he thought.


	3. Ch3 Firery BackUp

Greetings faithful readers, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for not putting any authors notes in the last chapter. Well, ironically I don't actually have anything important to say this time, except for that apology. Well, any who, on with the story.

Chapter 3: Firery Back-Up

The next day, Shadow and Silver found themselves sitting at the same booth in McDonalds eating a couple of McMuffins for breakfast. Fortunately for them Silver managed to get the next three days off of work to help Shadow, but this time, he has called in a little help.

"So who'd you get to help me?" Shadow asked.

"Just an old friend of mine. She's one of the nicest people I know, and I know that she won't get on your nerves."

"Good, so, where is she?"

Silver looked over to the door, "There she is right now," Coming through the door was a purple cat with her hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Hey Blazey were over here," Silver called.

"Blaze! I thought you said that it was some one who wouldn't get on my nerves!"

"What have I ever done to you!" she fumed.

"Well, I'm just concerned that I'll lose my lunch, if you and Silver are going to be all lovey-dovey the whole time." Blaze then proceeded to torch shadows McMuffin.

"Do you want my help of not!" she snapped.

"What ever, but you owe me another McMuffin."

After Shadow got a new McMuffin, the trio sat down to decide what to do about Shadow.

"Alright, tell me what you got," Blaze said

"Well, we tried to get Shadow to say nice things to people..." Silver began.

"But all that got me was sore eyes, a punch in the jaw, and a trip into orbit." Shadow finished.

"That's because you kept insulting people instead!"

"I'm not surprised," Blaze said, "The only time Shadow does anything that can be considered remotely nice is in his games." Blazes face suddenly lit up, and she looked at Silver, who looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"See this is exactly the kind of sh*t I was talking about!" Shadow snapped.

"Shut it you! I think we may have just found your solution," Blaze said, "I was thinking, you never do anything nice in real life,"

"But you do in your games," Silver finished.

"How is that suppose to help?"

"Just trust me," Blaze said, "Now, let's go, we have work to do."

* * *

><p>The trio went out to a semi-busy street in downtown Tokyo. This time, Silver was certain that his and Blaze's plan would work, Shadow was noticably less confident.<p>

"Okay, Shadow, we're going to work on doing nice things," Blaze said.

"What, I couldn't even so much as compliment some ones hair. How am I supposed to actually _do_ some thing nice?"

"I'll tell you. You know how they have you do plenty of nice things in your video games?" Blaze asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, if you could just get yourself into the mind set that you are in one of your games, you should then be able to do something nice,"

"So, basically you're saying to just pretend that I'm in a recording session for a video game?"

"Yes"

"Wait, that's your idea," Silver said, "I was just going to take a few cut scenes from the games he's been in, show them to the ESRB, and hope they buy it." Blaze gave him an annoyed look. "But you plan is good too."

"Good, now Shadow, see that old lady," Blaze began, "Help he across the street."

Shadow took a few minutes to get into the right mind set and then went over to the old lady. "Hello ma'm can I help you across the street?"

"Why certainly young man," the old lady responded. They then proceeded to walk across the street. Everything was going good.

"I think he might actually make it" Silver said. Suddenly, an ice-cream truck came around the corner and parked by the street side

"Ice-cream, get your ice-cream here,"

"Ice-cream!" Shadow yelled as he ran off and left the old lady half way across the street, but she just kept walking. Then, the light turned green. Silver and Blaze covered their eyes. All they could hear was screeching tires, honking horns, and crunching metal. When they opened their eyes they couldn't believe what they saw: in the middle of the street there was a 24 car pile-up, but even crazier, the old lady was safely on the other side of the street. To the side they saw Shadow eating a vanilla cone.

"Hey guys, there's ice-cream over there," he said obliviously. Blaze punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>"So clearly we need to work on your attention span to," Blaze said back at, you guessed it, McDonalds.<p>

"Well sorry, but who can resist ice-cream," Shadow retorted while holding a raw steak over his eye, "So, any more bright ideas?"

"Give me a minute I'm thinking, you got anything Silver."

"Well, I was thinking, your idea was good, but what if we had Shadow do something that is closer to what he does in his games." the white hedgehog answered.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"When ever you do something that can be considered nice in you games, it involves stopping a bad guy, right."

"Right, so?"

"So, all you need to do is go vigilante."

"Seriously Silver." Blaze began, "This isn't some kind of cartoon were you can just randomly become a famous vigilante over night, this is real life. And besides, what are the chances that we'll find a random crime in progress for Shadow to stop" Suddenly a guy comes bursting through the door waving his arms.

"Help, help, the Burger King next door is being robbed!"

"I stand corrected." Both Silver and Blaze look at Shadow.

"I hate Burger King, but I am getting desperate." Shadow then activated his skates and speed out the door, Silver and Blaze fallowed him.

Inside Burger King there were three men in suits holding the restaurant up. Two were holding guns at the customers who were on the floor, while the leader was holding a gun to the cashier. "Okay bub, clean out duh register, and stuff it into the bag, ya hear." And, for the record, they belong to the mafia

"Stop right there robbers!" The three robbers turned to the door and saw Shadow standing there. "Okay, put down the guns and no one gets hurt!" the robbers point the guns toward Shadow, "Okay, you asked for it!" Shadow then did a spin dash toward one of the robbers watching the customers, knocking him out the window. The other two started shooting at him, but Shadow dodged the bullets by running along the ceiling. He then jumped down to the floor and grabbed the gun of the robber he knocked through the window.

"Ah, he has a gun!" the other robber holding up the customers yelled as he dropped the floor.

"You dope, we both gots guns." Shadow then teleported over to the robber on the floor and grabbed his gun, and pointed the two he was now holding at the guy at the register.

"Ah, screw it, dis aint woith it," the robber said before running out the door. Everyone then cheered for Shadow

"Shadow you did it!" Blaze and Silver both exclaimed while coming through the door.

"I did! Now I get to keep my job!"

"And I would also like to offer you a life time supply of cheese burgers for saving my restaurant," the manager said.

"Sweet, I could get used to being ni-ei-yi... Ah screw it. Say casher, I'll take one of those free cheese burgers."

"Right away!" He runs into the back and returned with a cheese burger. Shadow takes it and bites into it, while every one continues cheering. But suddenly, his expression darkened, and his eyes started twitching. He turned toward the casher. "You forgot the ONIONS!"

"Oh, sh*t," Silver exclaims before jumping into Blazes arms Scooby-Doo style. Blaze quickly ran out the door before the restaurant exploded.

Kindly review.


	4. Ch4 Final Desperation

Greetings once again. I wish to thank you all for your review so far. just a few notes before you read. First, this chapter is a little random just so you know, and second, there are only about one or two chapters left. you see I originally intended for this to be one big story with no chapters, but when I started writing it I relalized that it would be too long, so I split it into multiple chapters. So, anyway, enough with the author's notes and on to what you came here for, I present...

Chapter4: Final Desperation

Shadow sat in a jail cell looking out the window. After the Burger King incident, Shadow had to spend the night in a jail cell on a million dollar bail, but fortunately for him, he's a million dollar video game character.

"Okay Mr. Shadow, your bail went through, you're free to go," the guard said. Shadow then walked outside and, to his surprise, saw Silver and Blaze waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Shadow, you need serious help," Silver said.

"And frankly, it's mainly for other people's well being, not yours," Blaze finished.

"Okay," Shadow said awkwardly, "So, what's your plan?"

"Shadow," Silver said, "Were going to talk to a psychologist."

"Didn't we sort of aleady try psychology?"

"Don't worry, this guy is an expert."

* * *

><p>"Eggman, he's this expert of psychology!" Shadow fumed. They were standing outside Dr. Eggman's country-side manor. Shadow was fuming, Blaze was annoyed, and Silver was trying to find the knocker on Eggman's fancy door<p>

"Well he didn't get the title doctor by just sitting around on his butt all day," Blaze said.

"But I thought he was a mechanic."

"Yeah, as if a psychologist would make a good video game bad guy."

"Come on guys," Silver said after finally finding the knocker, "Lets just get this over with." Silver knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Dr. Eggman wearing a bathrobe and bunny slippers.

"Why hello there, my little anthropomorphic friends, what can I do for you." the doctor said.

"Hi Eggman, it's Shadow, he needs help." Silver said.

"Ah, I think I know what you mean. Come inside." They walked inside the front lobby was ornately decorated with expensive old style French furniture.

"Humble," Shadow muttered.

"Here we are," Eggman said as he led them into his office with a therapists' couch and a desk chair. "Shadow you take the couch, the rest of you, there are some chair in the back." Shadow laid down on the couch and Eggman sat down in the desk chair. "Okay Shadow, m'boy, what seems to be the problem."

"I thought you said you knew."

"It's a standard therapist question."

"Okay, well you see, I just need to become ni-ni-ni..."

"Nice," Silver finished.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, first we must determine your unique level of unniceness to reach a conclustion on your treatment."

"Unniceness?" Shadow repeated, "Why not just say meanness of some thing like that?"

"Hey, whose the theripist here me or you. Anyway, let's begin. First, I'm going to say a word and you tell me the first word or small group of words other than what I said that pops into you head."

"Gotcha."

"Good, first word: lady,"

"Bit*h,"

"Man,"

"B*stard,"

"Girl scout."

"Sickeningly sweet."

"Charity."

"Waste of time."

"Hospital."

"Waste of money."

"Silver."

"Wuss."

"Hey!" Silver yelled.

"Mhm, okay moving on," said Eggman, "Now Shadow I'm going to show you some pictures and you tell me what you think of them." The first picture was a kitten.

"Ugly."

The second was a junkyard.

"My hotel room after I leave."

The third was a rock.

"An item meant to be thrown through a window."

The fourth was an ice-cream cone.

"24 car pile-ups."

The last was Silver.

"A moron."

"For crying out loud!" Silver yelled.

"Alright," Eggman said, "I have determined that you haven't even a single ounce of nice in you."

"I could have told you that!" Shadow snapped.

"Yes, well, lets move on to my first treatment option."

"Which is?"

"Yoga."

"What!"

* * *

><p>"This is not working," Shadow said while wincing from the discomfort of having his foot behind his head, and having to listen to a disk of supposedly relaxing flute music.<p>

"Actually, I find this is very relaxing," Blaze said.

"I think my foot is falling asleep," Silver said. All three had their foot behind their head. "Remind me why me and Blaze doing this."

"Emotional support," Eggman said, "Now close you eyes and breath in, breath out, in, out."

"I feel like an idiot," Shadow said.

"Now, reach deep inside yourself, feel all the bad vibes flowing out." Blaze was having an easy time relaxing and was feeling pretty good, even Silver was finally relaxing. But Shadow was not.

"This is really stupid." Shadow growled.

"Calm yourself, let you badness flow out."

"Wait, I feel something," Shadow said. Silver and Blaze cracked their eyes. Shadow's face then scrunched up, and he let out a massive belch. Silver passed out from the stench, Blaze ran to the bathroom to vomit, only Eggman managed to keep some of his composure.

"Lets, move on to something else." the doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Shadow, I am now going to try hypnosis now." Eggman said.<p>

"Okay," Shadow said with concern. Eggman pulled out a pocket watch and waved it in front of Shadows eyes.

"Shadow, you are getting very sleepy, very sleepy." Shadows eyes started to droop and Eggman continued to chant the cliché, 'you are getting very sleepy' line. Suddenly Shadow fell asleep.

"Okay Shadow," the doctor said, "Now when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and tell Blaze she is wearing very fashionable boots." He snapped his fingers, and Shadow woke up.

"Blaze," Shadow said in a monotone voice, "You have a very bad taste in boyfriends."

"*sshole" Blaze and Silver both yelled.

"This one failed fast," Eggman commented, "But fear not, for I, Dr Ivo Robotnik, have one last idea."

* * *

><p>In Eggman's office, Shadow was sitting on the couch with a bunch of wires attached to him. "What is this?" Shadow asked.<p>

"This is negative re-enforcement," Eggman said, "Every time you are bad these wires administer a small shock to your body."

"Is this legal?" Silver asked.

"Not without an injury release form,"

"But Shadow never signed one," Blaze said.

"Well, I actually hypnotized you two when I asked him, because I knew you'd be smart enough to have him say no, Ho-ho-ho-ho."

"I see why SEGA made him the bad guy," Silver muttered to Blaze.

Eggman held up a picture of a butterfly, "Okay Shadow, all you need to do is say something nice about this picture."

"Okay, it looks ugly." Shadow said. Then he got shocked with 1000 volts of electricity, "Yaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Try again,"

"It looks like barf," He got shocked again, "Yeeeeeeaaaaaa"

"This is going to take a while." Eggman said.

**three hours of shock treatment later**

"Alright, Shadow, one last time," Eggman said.

"It...looks...AHHHH, SCREW THIS!" Shadow yelled while ripping the wires off, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! Everything we've tried has failed, it's impossible; I'll never be that word that begins with an "N". I thank you for your effort, but right now I have to go look for another job!" They all stared at Shadow. "WHAT!"

"You-you did it," Silver stammered.

"Did what?"

"You said "thank you," Blaze said, "You were nice!"

"I was, I WAS, yeah baby Shadow's back in the game business!"

"But how?" Silver asked.

"I think that the electric shocks must have temporarly scrabbled his brain waves, or something." Eggman answered.

"Well, what ever happened," Shadow said," Lets hurry and do some more good, before it wears off."

"Hurray!" Everyone yelled at their success.

Kindly Review.


	5. Ch 5 The Explosition

Greetings once again and welcome to the last chapter. Like I said last time, the reason the over all story is so short was because I originaly intended this to be one big story, but it got to long so I had to split it into multiple chapters. Also, it gets a little more random And thus I present...

Chapter5: The Explosition

The next day in SEGA's main building, Mr. Pres was talking to the representatives from the ESRB (Bobby and Lowie) about the rating on their newest Sonic the Hedgehog game.

"Okay time to examine Sonic Generations," Mr. Pres said.

"Hold on," Bobby said, "is that really the name. 'Sonic Generations', it sounds, unimaginative."

"It's just a concept name, I'm sure that we'll come up with some thing cooler later on" he retorted.

"Whatever," Lowie said. Suddenly the office door blew open and in its place stood Eggman holding his Door Opener 5000 , Blaze, Silver, and a very happy Shadow.

"I thought that the mechanic thing was just for video games." Silver said to Eggman.

"Everyone needs a hobby," the doctor said.

"And I really need to get those explosion proof doors," Mr. Pres sighed.

"Good morning sir, that is a lovely tie you are wearing," Shadow said. Mr. Pres's mouth hung open in shock of Shadow saying someting nice. "I have very good news for you sir. I, Shadow the Hedgehog, am a reformed hedgehog and am no longer rude, crude, unpleasant, or any combination of the three."

"Mr. Pres, is this really Shadow the Hedgehog?" Bobby asked.

"Why yes I am good sir." Shadow said.

"Well, this certainly doesn't seem like the total *ss that I was warned about,"

"No sir, I am a changed hedgehog, I even have video footage to prove it," Shadow said pulling out a DVD and put it in a portable DVD player Eggman made. It showed Shadow doing a wide variety of good deeds, including, picking up trash, helping old ladies across the street, and even shining peoples shoes.

"Well I am thoroughly impressed, aren't you Lowie?"

"Whatever," Lowie responded.

"And Shadow."

"Yes sir,"

"I can officially guarantee that you will keep your contract, seeing as how you are now a good influence on today's youth."

"Yay!" everyone except Lowie yelled.

"Well everyone, I just want to thank Mr. Pres, and the ESRB for giving me another chance. And Silver, thank you for not giving up in me. And Eggman thank you for your great expertise in electro shock therapy."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Bobby asked.

"Electro shock therapy."

"Well you see," Eggman said nervously, "I used electric shocks as negative re-enforcement, and, heh heh, accidently altered his brain waves."

"Well that's no good, looks like he's not getting his job back after all."

"WHAT!" everyone, but you-know-who yelled.

"What is the meening of this!" Silver yelled.

"You see, it's clear that he isn't actually nice, and that this is just some kind of hypnotic trance that he could snap out of any minute."

"You don't know that!" Silver snapped.

"Yes, I do, I'm psychic."

"So am I."

"But can you read minds?"

"Um, still working on that."

"Then my point is made," Bobby said as he ripped up Shadows contract that he conjured from 's desk using his psychic powers, "There now that that's taken care of...is he okay?"

Suddenly Shadow's eye stared to twitch and his face turned into a scowl.

"Run for you life!" Silver screamed as he ran off with Eggman, Blaze and Mr. Press. As they ran out of the building they turned back to see the entire top floor explode. Déjà vu.

* * *

><p>One week later, Silver, Eggman, Blaze, and Mr. Pres were sitting at the usual booth in McDonalds. Silver, Blaze and Eggman were lamenting over their failure with Shadow and was trying to figure out what to do about loosing one of his best video game stars.<p>

"So, Eggman," Silver started, "Were all wanting to know, what happened withShadow?"

"I'm asuming," started Eggman, "That the shock of loseing his job caused his brain waves to revert back to their normal pattern, ergo, he became unnice again and took his anger out on SEGA's top floor."

"And," continued Mr. Pres, "Shadow was hauled off to jail and this time he going to stay there, so this means that we need to find a replacement for him." Silver's ears perked up.

"He need to be tough, cleaver, a good influence on children, and a Hedgehog so it makes sense." Silver was beaming with joy. This was it the big break he had always dreamed of. He would finally be a video game star.

"I've got it," Then, took out a cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Ashura the Hedgehog, its Mr. Pres. I was wondering if you would be willing to take Shadow the Hedgehog's place for us."

Silver's jaw dropped. He had been screwed by SEGA continuously for over five years now, and this was the final straw. "YOU BA*TARD!" He yelled while jumping onto the table and getting into Mr. Pres's face, "I've been working for you for over five years, and for what! Little to no fan base, a poor salary, and you've never even put me in a single decent video game. And you know what, I've had it. So you can just (SUPER CENSORED)" Silver then proceeded to use his psychic powers to throw Mr. Pres out the window, before storming off. "Oh, one more thing, I QUIT!"

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Silver was at his apartment in downtown Tokyo. After Silver quit SEGA, he decided to move to the U.S.A., in hope that he would have better career luck there. He was in the middle of packing his things when Blaze and Eggman came in.

"So, you're really moving to the U.S.?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, I heard of a paranormal investigation team there and figured that with my powers, it might be a good Career path for me. And plus I really want to get away from SEGA," Silver answered.

"You'll call, right Silvie?"

"Of course Blazey." They both kissed.

"Well good luck m'boy," Eggman said, "And can I ask you something before you go?"

"What?" silver said.

"It's about McDonalds. I just curious as to what their plan is."

"Wh-what plan?"

"Their plan for world domination of course. They have thousands of restaurants on every continent, so it's obvious that they have some sort of plan for world domination. What is it?" Silver broke out into a cold sweat.

"Th-there is no plan. I d-d-don't know what you're talking about. Love you Blaze, plane leaves in an hour, gotta run, bye!" And Silver ran out the door. Blaze and Eggman stared at the open door.

"If you ask me," Eggman said, "The author just made two very cheesy and random attempts at foreshadowing."

"Eggman!" Blaze wined, "We were trying not to break the fourth wall!"

"Oops, Sorry."

THE END (for now)

Kindly Review


End file.
